


Stubborn

by Seblainer



Series: Love's A Battlefield [19]
Category: Criminal Minds, General Hospital
Genre: Crossover, F/M, Het, Strong Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-29
Updated: 2012-11-29
Packaged: 2018-03-11 22:06:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3334520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seblainer/pseuds/Seblainer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reid has never met anyone as stubborn as Sam McCall.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stubborn

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Judy for betaing.

Fandom: Criminal Minds/General Hospital  
Title: Stubborn  
Characters: Spencer Reid and Sam McCall  
Pairing: Spencer Reid/Sam McCall  
Rating/Warnings: AU, Crossover, Het, OOC, Strong Language.  
Summary: Reid has never met anyone as stubborn as Sam McCall.  
A/N: Thanks to Judy for betaing and to anyone who reads and reviews.  
Disclaimer: I don’t own Criminal Minds or General Hospital and I don’t claim to. I make no money for writing this story.  
Words: 439 words without title and ending.

*Stubborn*

Word used: FORGET

# 19 in Love’s A Battlefield Series:

Reid has never met anyone as stubborn as Sam McCall, though many of the women in his life come damn close.

There’s something about the way she doesn’t take anyone’s bullshit, but still has a good heart, that makes him pay attention.

He likes that she isn’t afraid to stand up for herself and those that she cares about, and he also likes that she doesn’t see him as just a geek.

When Reid opens his eyes and rolls over in bed, he groans silently as he remembers what day it is. It’s his twenty-eighth birthday and he doesn’t want to celebrate it.

He realizes that Sam isn’t in bed with him and just as he’s about to call out and see if his girlfriend is home, she enters their bedroom with a bag in her hands and a grin on her face. “Happy Birthday, Spencer. How does it feel to be twenty-eight?”

Reid groans aloud this time and reaches for his girlfriend, to pull her back into their bed. “I’d hoped that you’d forget what today is, but you’re too stubborn for your own good.” When Sam shakes her head and then laughs, Reid can’t help but smile.

A moment later, Sam hands Reid the bag with his gift inside, before she speaks. “Stubborn or not, you should know that I’d never forget your birthday and that I wouldn’t let you get away without at least celebrating it with me.”

Reid can’t stop smiling as he listens to Sam speak. He opens the gift and then looks up at his girlfriend in shock. “Sam, this is too much.” Reid says as he lifts a set of keys from the bag.

Sam shakes her head and then says, “No, it’s really not. The car you currently drive is a piece of shit, Spencer. So, since I know your tastes and since I wanted to shock you, I decided to get you a new car.”

Reid mutters the word “Stubborn” under his breath this time and then looks up at Sam. “Thank you, Sam. I love my gift,” Reid says as he gets up from the bed and goes to stand at the window and get a look at his new car.

Sam joins him and Reid wraps his arm around her waist, as she speaks one last time. “You’re welcome Spencer, I’m glad you like the car.”

When their lips meet and Reid slips his other arm around Sam, the rest of the world fades away and the only thing that matters to either of them is each other.

The end.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to anyone who reads and reviews.


End file.
